<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Word Vomit by romulalinders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699149">Word Vomit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulalinders/pseuds/romulalinders'>romulalinders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Dino Charge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chase and Riley love each other, Chiley, Clubbing, Dancing, Love Confessions, M/M, blurting things out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulalinders/pseuds/romulalinders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night at a club Riley lets his mouth run away with him.... oops....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Griffin/Chase Randall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Word Vomit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First post here! I BLEED Black and Green. I adore this pairing and these two as separate characters well. In particular Chase who I just cherish like the precious thing he is. Anyways I hope you all enjoy my silly little one shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> The DJ was on fire, the lights were bold and colorful and he had not been allowed to sit a dance out. If Shelby wasn’t claiming him for a dance, there were plenty of other girls who would.<br/>  <br/>  Riley Griffin should have been having the time of his life.<br/>  <br/>  He was miserable.<br/> <br/>  He sat down at the table he and his five best friends had reserved and politely declined an offer from an extremely attractive brunette and the subsequent girls that followed. He’d had enough of pretending he was okay and just wanted a few minutes of peace and quiet.      Well,  he mused, as much peace and quiet as one could get in a club. He never should have let his friends talk him into this.<br/> <br/>  Shelby was the first to notice Riley sitting by himself, staring morosely out at the dance floor and turning down invitations to dance. She turned Tyler so that he could see. <br/> <br/>  “Look at Riley,” she said, voice laced with concern.<br/>  <br/>  Tyler sighed resolutely. He knew his girlfriend well enough to know that if one of her friends was upset, she wouldn’t be able to relax. <br/>He smiled tenderly at her, dropped a quick kiss on her head and gently pushed her in Riley’s direction. <br/>  <br/>  “Go talk to him. Make sure he’s okay.”<br/>  <br/>  The look she gave him made him feel as he’d given her the greatest gift in the world. He felt himself blush and went to the bar to get a drink. <br/>  <br/>  Meanwhile, someone else has also noticed Riley.<br/>  <br/>  Chase had just finished a fast paced dance with a pretty blonde and was slightly out of breath. <br/> <br/>  “Where did you learn to dance like that?” She asked, fanning herself with her hand. <br/>  <br/>  “It’s a secret.” He winked at her and she laughed. <br/> <br/>  “Well is your number a secret?” She asked cheekily. <br/> <br/>  “Nope, not at all.” He took her offered cell phone and entered his contact information. He handed it back to her and she smiled. <br/>  <br/>  “Thanks for the dance.” He watched in appreciation as she walked away. <br/>   <br/>  Shaking his head he headed back to the group table when he noticed Riley already there.  Chase could tell by the way his shoulders were slumped that his best friend was upset. He hurried just a little more than had it been anyone else. <br/>   <br/>  Riley however, wasn’t noticing much of anything until a flash of silver caught his eye caught his eye directly in front of him.<br/>   <br/>  “Hey, whats going on?” Chase asked, sliding into the booth next to him. It was all Riley could do not to scoot away. <br/><em>  <br/>   Way too close...</em><br/> <br/>  “I’m fine man. Just a little worn out.”<br/>  <br/>   Chase wasn’t buying it. “Sure Mate. Now what’s bugging you?”<br/><em> <br/>  You are.  Now please leave before I do something I regret.</em><br/>  <br/>  “It’s cool. I’m just tired. I have been dancing for two hours straight with barely a break.” He knew his cool tone was hurting Chase. He could tell by the slight pout the older boy was giving him. <br/><em><br/>  Go away...</em><br/> </p><p>  Of course Chase didn’t go away. Riley doubted he would even if Riley had voiced the thought out loud. At least not without knowing why his best friend wanted him gone. <br/> </p><p>  Shelby was almost to Riley when she saw Chase approach. She was close enough to see how Riley brightened for just a moment before fear and nonchalance crossed his face. With a small smirk she around and went to find her boyfriend. She had a feeling Riley was in perfect hands. <br/>  <br/>  Chase was growing more frustrated by the second. Riley had been acting off for weeks now and he had been hoping that a night out with friends would fix whatever it was that was bothering Riley. <br/>  <br/>  “You’ve been off for weeks Ri. Seriously will you please just tell me why you’re packing a sad? You have about three seconds before I’m going back to dancing.” <br/> <br/>  What do you want me to say? That I realized not too long ago that you were the love of my life? And it sucks because I have never been into guys. And I’m still not. Except you. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. <br/> <br/>  He didn’t realize he’d spoken his thoughts out loud until he saw the slack jawed expression on Chase’s face. Riley had never wanted to crawl into a hole and die so badly in his life. He had just ruined the best friendship he’d ever had in a single, thoughtless outburst.<br/><br/>  Desperation fueled his next words. <br/><br/>  “Oh God… I’m so sorry Chase. I just let my mouth run away with me and I know you don’t think of me like that and-“<br/> </p><p>  He couldn’t talk any longer. Because a pair of the warmest, fullest, softest lips he’d ever helped were pressed against his and suddenly dawned on him that it was Chase who was kissing him. It was  Chase’s strong fingers he felt tangling in his hair. Elation surged through him and he surrendered to Chase’s kiss happily.<br/>  <br/>  When Chase finally pulled away, he looked down at Riley to see the younger boy’s eyes still closed and his lips kiss swollen and his hair, which had been perfectly coiffed, looking sexily tousled from him running his fingers through it. <br/>  <br/>  Chase hadn’t thought he’d find himself in this position. He didn’t find guys attractive in the least. But on some level Riley, with his emerald eyes, Riley with his beautiful smile full of warmth, Riley, with his incredible brain had always been the exception. And as he listened to his best friend unknowingly blurt out his feelings something had shifted and clicked within Chase. He loved Riley. More than anything in the world. It had been surprisingly easy to lean in and kiss him and in doing so confirm something that felt like a long ago pact. <br/> <br/>  Riley opened his eyes to find Chase looking at him with amusement and not a little bit of smugness. He felt himself blush. <br/> <br/> “What?” He asked.<br/>  <br/>  Chase grinned at him. “Nothing Baby Raptor. Let’s go dance.” He started to pull Riley from the booth when he felt a tug on his hand. <br/>  <br/>  “Chase? Are we?” Riley trailed off. <br/>  <br/>  “Together?” Chase finished for him. He grinned. “We’ve always been together.”<br/><br/>  Riley bit his lip, nervous that Chase could joke at a time like this.<br/>  <br/>  Seeing the look, Chase pulled the younger boy close, leaned down so that his mouth was level with Riley’s ear, and said in a voice that made the younger tremble: <br/>  <br/>  “You are the love of my life Riley. I’m just sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.” He pulled back when he heard Riley sniff. Chase put his hands on Riley’s cheeks and gently wiped away the tears. He pulled him in the direction of the dance floor,  eager to get nice and close. The definition of fun had suddenly taken on a whole new meaning. <br/>  <br/>  Shelby, Tyler and Koda watched the exchange with a mixture of confusion ( from Tyler and Koda) and a big, satisfied Cheshire Cat grin ( from Shelby)<br/>  <br/>  “Well,” Shelby said in amusement, “I guess we can safely say that whatever it was that was bothering Riley has been taken care of.” <br/> <br/>  “That’s the understatement of the year.” Tyler said. <br/>  <br/>  “Chase and Riley mate now?” Koda asked. <br/> <br/>  “Oh dude…. come on.” Tyler said. Shelby burst into laughter. <br/>  <br/>  “Come on guys, let’s leave them be.” Although Tyler could tell she really wanted to watch the two boys more. <br/>  <br/>  With a last look at the two boys who were now dancing so close it looked like they were one person, the three friends went off, two slightly confused and one trying to figure out how they had all missed it. <br/><br/>-PRDC-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>